Acid Rain and Radioactive Rainbows
by P h a n t o m W i s h
Summary: You know, some people say everything happens for a reason. But I'm not entirely sure I agree with that statement. For example: What reason could there possibly be for me ending up in a city named after a guy calling himself Lord Death, and meeting a bunch of strange kids that go to a school where they fight these things called keshins? Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough...
1. Welcome to Death city!

**AN: okay I haven't written in quite a while so I'm sorry if it isn't the best. I'm also sorry it's so short, but either way I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: I (sadly) DON'T own Soul Eater.**

****Warning: This is rated T for a reason. There is cussing, so if you don't like it, no worries, you won't hurt my feelings if you don't read it! ^-^****

_**Acid Rain and Radioactive Rainbows Chapter 1: Welcome to Death City!**_

A sound soul… dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body…

Unfortunately for me, that's not the case. My body is worn, and my mind is shattered in more ways than one. I was dragged out of the only place I could call my home under a series of misfortunate events.

I'm currently walking through the deserts of Nevada, hot as shit and bored as hell, or vice versa. It's been like this for hours, days even. One foot in front of the other. Step by step, step by step…

I walked a few more minutes before looking up and seeing what I'd walked all this way for. There it was… Death city. It was sitting on the horizon, silhouetted slightly by the sun. A glimpse of hope flashed in my eyes, and with new found energy I ran straight ahead towards the city.

It was probably somewhere around four o clock when I was just meters away from Death city's gates. I slowly approached the entrance in fear of something happening. I don't really get why I was nervous either. I guess it's just the fact that the place is called DEATH city… yeah, not very welcoming. I carefully put one foot on the cobblestone street that started under the gate. When nothing happened, I fully walked into the city. In fully entering, I relax. That was ridiculously easy…

I began to walk casually down the street, and as I walked past buildings and shops I couldn't help but think '_this place better have some sour patch kids…_'

I began to wonder exactly where I was headed. I came here because honestly, I wasn't sure where else I should go. My parents had lived here before they moved to Japan. They told me a lot about it growing up, so I figured it was the best place to go. And now I'm just aimlessly wandering the cobble stone streets of Death City.

While I was walking I kept an eye out for any apartment buildings. It was pretty useless though because a) I have no money, and b) there is none available. What a drag… but I digress. Ok, I should start by getting a job, no… yes. Wait. I guess I should start by getting to know the people of this place instead. Yep, that's what i-

Shit!...ouch, my ass. I look up and see a weird kid with three white stripes on one side of his head, accompanied by two chicks standing behind him.

"oh, my! I'm terribly sorry! Let me help you." He said. He reached his hand out to help me up; I went to grab it when something inside my head screamed. The look in his eyes was irritating. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. While he was falling I punched him right in nose. He fell backwards, and the two chicks from earlier were all like 'kid!' and ran to aid him. They don't even know his name and they're following him like puppies? What the hell?

I stood up off the ground and dusted myself off while I watched them help him up. I got into fighting position when he looked at me. Then he held his hands out and said "Liz, Patty." The two girls next to him started glowing pink. Wait that looks familiar… oh, yeah! They're weapons! I'm one of those too!... oh, shit… they're weapons.

POW!

Ow…FUCK! Pistols to be exact. Those bitches shot me right in my side. So much for getting to know everyone. He shot again, aiming for my feet this time. I quickly dodged it with a back flip. He kept shooting again and again, and I kept avoiding again and again. Man, I wish I wasn't so dam tired. I guess that lack of sleep is finally starting to get to me. I gotta finish this fight, fast. I just had to punch him, but he shouldn't have looked at me like that. Every time I dodged a bullet I got farther away. People had cleared the streets, and some stopped to see what was going on.

If I wasn't so tired I could beat him no problem… maybe. I need to get close to him. I start running towards him, missing the odd purple bullets as best as I can. I'm about five feet away when a bullet hits my neck. I fall backwards and hit the ground. It hurts so much. I can't talk, so I can't tell the boy to stop and that I give up. He walks over to me, and I just lay here, in too much pain to move. I started crying at some point. I'm not quite sure if it's from the pain or that I'm about to die. Probably both. He stands above me, and I feel exhaustion settling in my limbs. He aims one of the guns for my head, and my vision blurs. I look at the barrel of the gun that's staring me in the face, my consciousness slowly slipping.

Oh, God. I don't wanna die. Please, please don't kill me. I never hear the gun go off as my world is encased in black.

**Is it good so far? please review.**


	2. What's His Name?

**AN: So, sorry I haven't posted in quite a while. And I'm not even gonna try to make up excuses, because I know you clicked on this to read the story so here you go! **

**Warning: This is rated T for a reason. There is cussing, so if you don't like it, no worries, you won't hurt my feelings if you don't read it! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater. I only own my lovely OC. (:**

_**Acid Rain and Radioactive Rainbows Chapter 2: What's his name?**_

Wha...? Where am I? Crap, that light is bright!...Wait. Am I dead!? That little bastard actually killed me! What am I supposed to do now? I mean, I don't feel dead... Yeah, wait a second. My neck still hurts like hell.

"So you're awake." I look over and some random woman all wrapped in bandages is standing there.

"Who-" I try to talk but my voice come out hoarse, and it hurts just to breathe. My hand shoots to my neck, It's all bandaged up...

"Don't talk for a few days...Here." She hands me a clipboard with paper clipped to it, and a pencil. I take it and write out the question I tried to ask her before.

'Who are you?'

"I'm Nygus." She replies simply. I nod and write another question.

'Why am I here?'

"well," She started, " You started a fight with Kid," Why doesn't anyone know that kids name!? "Then he said you passed out, so he brought you here." I immediately scribble out another question.

'Where is here?'

"Death Weapon Meister Academy, or DWMA." She answered my next question before I wrote it. "It's a school where we teach weapons and meisters to fight keshins, witches, and collect keshin eggs." I didn't understand the keshin and eggs part, but I just nod. I don't feel like listening to all that, my head hurts. Thankfully, she didn't go into detail.

'Can I have something to drink?' I held the clipboard up to her, then she nodded and walked away. So this must be the infirmary of the school, but why'd he take me to a school and not a hospital? Huh, weird... Why do I keep calling everyone here weird? I mean, I'm one to talk. I have black hair with lime green highlights, and neon yellow and lime green eyes. I honestly have no right to go around talking about how strange other people are.

Nygus comes back with a glass of water in her hand. She holds it out to me, I take it. I was hoping for something a little more flavorful, but I don't complain, mostly because I can't. I start gulping down the water while she says: "You were asleep for three days." I almost choke on the water, and sit the glass down, rather harshly, on a small table beside the bed I'm on. '_I wasted so much time! And on sleeping!? __Son of a-!_'

_***knock knock***_

"Hello?" Hold on, that voice is familiar... Oh, yeah. It's that stupid boy...

"Yes?" Nygus says. He fully walks into the room. I growl when I see him, and draw in a breath, about to yell...

"Ah, ah, ah, no talking." Nygus stops me.

"Yeah, sorry about that..." That stupid kid says rubbing the back of his neck. I glare at him. Good, he doesn't have those dumb weapons with him... Huh, now that I have a better look at him, he's actually... pretty cute. Maybe even- NO! He tried to kill me! I can't go around thinking the person who almost murdered me is hot!

"But, you did, kinda start it..." He said, my anger towards him only growing. I huffed at him. Then I looked at the clipboard in my lap, and after a few seconds, I started to write, 'Why didn't you just kill me?' then showed it to him.

He read it then answered with: "I had no reason to, you were no lethal threat in your condition." Dang, if he could tell, then I must have fought even worse than I originally thought. "And although your soul is... odd, it's not evil." Wait, he can read souls!? I remember my parents telling me something about that one time.

'Is that why you made that face, because you saw my soul?' I wrote out on the clip-boarded paper in my hands, and showed him.

"Oh, you mean before you punched me?" I nod. "Yes. It's also another reason I brought you here." I put on a questioning look. "your soul and it's wavelength interests me, and many other people here at the DWMA." He said, I replied with: 'Is it really that different?'

"Yes it's quite unique, in fact when you can speak again, I'd like to ask you about it." I narrowed my eyes at him, then he said, "But if you're uncomfortable with it then I understand." Then I wrote, 'Maybe...'

"If you're okay with it my father would like to speak to you as well." He stated. Why would his dad wanna talk to me?

'Who's your father?' I write, then show it to him.

"You don't know my father?" He asked, looking somewhat surprised. I shook my head. "Well, he's Lord Death." Are you kidding me? 'Seriously?' I wrote.

"Oh, yes quite serious indeed. My father is the god of Death, or as you might know him the Grim Reaper."

Oh, God... He isn't kidding! I feel my face flush, and... Oh, no.. I'm gonna throw up.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asks. I look up frightened. My stomach starts knotting up, and now im sweating... Oh no, he didn't kill me because his dad wants to do it! I'm gonna die! I am going to DIE! Of all the people I had to pick a fight with, it was the Grim Reapers fucking SON?! I'm so freaking stupid! My eyes sting with newly forming tears, and I start shaking.

"Whoa, calm down. What's wrong?" The boy asks. I shakily write down a question on a fresh piece of paper. Nygus and the kid are looking at me worriedly as I hold the clipboard up.

'Is your father gonna kill me?' The worry from before slipped from their faces. That's a good sign, right?

"Of course not, he's nothing like the way you're probably imagining him." A sigh of relief escaped my lips. Okay, okay. Calm. Down.

"Feel better?" He asked, chuckling a bit as he did so. I take in a shaky breath, and slowly nod my head. "Good." He said, "Perhaps you'd like something to eat. maybe-" I guess he saw me writing because he stopped talking. I finished quickly and showed him.

'Do you have any sour candy?' He read then put hid hand on his chin and looked to ceiling in thought. I haven't had anything sour in at least half a month, and I swear, if don't get something sour soon, I might literally have a seizure.

"I suppose I can go to the store and find something..." I hit the clipboard in my lap thinking '_Get that shit!_' He jumped a little and said: "okay," He turned around and started to walk away, but stopped after a couple steps. "Are you sure that's what you want?" He turned his head to look at me, and I nodded vigorously. "Alright. I'll be back shortly." He said, then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Maybe this kid isn't so bad... Oh yeah, I never got his name. Well, no one else here seems to know his name anyway.

...

I've been waiting for about ten minutes, and I feel like a deflated balloon. I'm not sure if you get that but I can't think of another way to describe it. I'm so bored! I need to do something! I start taking the IV out of my arm, but...

"Oh, no. You need to rest." Nygus says. I look up at her pleadingly with my best puppy dog eyes. She rolls her eyes, "Fine." I unhook the wires and stand up. OW!... My side. I forgot about that... I stretch my sore body as best as I can. I'm actually kind of glad I slept for three days, because if I had woken up sooner, I'd probably be in a lot more pain than I am now.

I limped over to Nygus, who was sorting medicines on a shelf. I'm standing behind her watching her rearrange various bottles. Wow, this is annoying. I can't even read half of these! Is there a window in here...? Ugh! Of course not! Uh, what else is there in here?... Dixie cups? Hmm...

...

I'd been sitting on the floor stacking Dixie cups for a good eight minutes, and that boy walked in holding three bags of sour patch kids. Finally! I got up off the floor as fast as I could, and smiled at him with my arms outstretched, expecting the candy.

"You look like a little kid." He said while laughing. I crossed my arms and scowled at him. He laughed again, "Here." He tosses one of the bags towards me, and I just barely catch it. Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm probably smiling like a maniac right now, but I couldn't care less. I finally got my candy! Hell yeah! It's been too long my sour friend.

I eagerly rip open the bag, and pop four of the child shaped candies in my mouth, the sour, sweet, tangy taste bursting on my taste buds. I let out a sigh of contentment. I quickly finish off the first bag, then move on to the second. I save the third for later tonight. I know I'm gonna be awake; I woke up late in the evening.

By the time it was around 8:30 something the boy left. Nygus left a little while after that, but before she left, she gave me this remoteishy thingy with a big red button in the center, so that way if I really need her for an emergency, I just need to press it.

I stayed up all night, looking through all the cabinets and shelves and drawers. I never left the room, because I'm seriously scared of this school. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to do, so I mostly just laid on the bed and thought about numerous things. At some point, I pulled out that third bag of sour patch kids, and thought about that boy... wait. I never got his name!

**AN: Huff! Done! XD And if you've come this far I'd like to thank you for your patience, and for reading! Please review! (:**


	3. Crazy Screw Head!

**AN: YAY! Another chapter!? I can't believe it! *faints* Okay, I tried to revise the end of this a bit, but I'm not sure how well it worked out... **

****Warning: This is rated T for a reason. There is cussing, so if you don't like it, no worries, you won't hurt my feelings if you don't read it! ^-^****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, but I do own my OC! That's something right?**

_**Acid Rain and Radioactive Rainbows Chapter**** 3: Crazy Screw Head!**_

I don't know what time it is, but as of now, I do know one thing: I'm so freaking bored! I've been sitting in this room for hours, and I've had enough of it! I've done everything I could think to do: Take a shower, get dressed, put my hair up into my much preferred pony tail, and I even did nothing, which in my case, is saying something. I'm gonna leave this stupid room and explore the school. I get up off the bed I'd been sitting on, and walk over to the door. Okay, now all I have to do is open it... Any second now...C'mon...

Yep, I can't do it.

What am I saying?! It's just a door!... But in a really creepy school... Okay, don't be a baby! I've got this.. I lead my hand to the door knob, and...

***CLICK***

Ha! I did it! I suck in a deep breath, and push the doo- ***SMACK***... Ow, I guess I should have pulled...

After I successfully _PULL,_ not push,open the door I step into the hallway. Rubbing my nose I cast a glare towards the door behind me and think '_Stupid door..._' I turn back, and see I have two ways to go: Hmm... left or right?

I pick which way I wanna go, (Left) and start venturing through the dimly lit corridor. Well, judging from how much light is coming in from the windows, I'd say it's early in the morning. Probably somewhere around seven, maybe... What's up with all the skulls and checkered tiles? Did Dracula design this place?... Oooh, I think I can see classrooms up ahead!

I approach one of the many door ways and peer inside. It's empty so I walk in. Hm, pretty standard classroom.. Minus a few things, like the skull decorations and a man at the desk with... Wait. I think I'm going crazy.. Is that a... A man with a... A screw in his head?! What the fuck?! He notices me and turns to face me while leaning against the back of the swivel chair he's sitting on. He pulls the cigarette from his mouth, and blows out a puff off smoke, and says:

"Hello, I've been waiting for you..." What the FUCK?! He's been waiting for me?! WHY?! I open my mouth to speak, only to be reminded I can't by my soar throat. "Whats wrong? Kid got your tongue?" He asks, then starts laughing. '_What? Is that supposed to_ _be a joke?_' While he's laughing I notice he's got stitches scattered all across his body, and that he's wearing glasses and a white lab coat.

Okay, if I thought everyone else here was weird then he must have come from another dimension, because he was beyond weird(not to mention his silver hair). He had stopped laughing by now, and was bringing his hand up to the large screw jutting out of his head. "Your soul is quite interesting. In fact, it would be a shame if it went on without being properly studied." He started turning the screw, and a series of ticks sounded as he did so. I start backing out of the room, and I'm right in front of the door way when...

***CLICK***

His hand dropped from the screw, and his smile widened. He pulled a scalpel from the pocket on the chest of his coat, and said, "Let's see what you look like on the inside, shall we?"

Run. I sprint out the door as fast as I can and run into the hallway. I hear wheels skid against the ground, and glance behind me. Why is he still on the chair?! I'm in no condition to fight, so all I can do is keep running. Oh my God, I'm really starting to freak out! The side where I was shot is really starting to hurt. Oh, crap I can feel myself slowing down! Shit! I gotta lose him, but he's right behind me! My breathing is ragged and my throat hurts even more now.

Wait, if I can get to that remote thing Nygus gave me, I'll be okay! Now, should I take a left, or a right or go straight? Crap! I don't know! I decide to go right at he last second.

Bad idea, I'm so lost! There's another intersection coming up, I'll go left. I keep running until I reach the intersection, but when I try to turn left I slip and fall to the ground on my side. Luckily it wasn't the injured side, but it still hurt.

Horror settles in me when I realize he's caught up to me. He rolls right next to me in the chair, and grabs me by the back of my shirt. I flail and kick, trying so hard to escape from his grasp as he glides on the chair back to the classroom where this whole ordeal started.

"you'll make a good lesson for my students today." This guy's a TEACHER!? What kind of school is this!? I'm still struggling to free myself, when he stops in front of the desk. He stands up from the chair, still keeping a firm hold of my shirt, then picks me up and put's me on the desk. I'm trying to do anything to squirm from his grip, but the stupid bastard wont let go. He figures out a way to strap me to the desk, and now I'm really starting to freak out. I struggle against the restraints, but they wont budge. My heart is racing, and I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack! I'm still fighting the restraints, when a terrifying thought strikes me.

'Is he gonna rape me!?' Holy shit! Holy Shit! HOLY SHIT! Why else would he strap me down? Oh no! No,no,no,no,no,no,no! He better not!

"What's wrong? You look like you're about to pass out. Relax, I'm only going to dissect you." He said while twiddling with the scalpel in his hand. Well, at least he's not gonna rape me... I think. But still, dissect!? What kind of twisted freak-?

"Just a few more minutes till class starts." He says. I look around the room, and find the windows. It is a lot brighter out now then it was before... I hear humming, and look over to see the stitched man writing on the chalk board just a few feet away. I examine my surroundings to try and find a way to escape. But instead I notice students filling the halls trough the window on the door he had shut on his way in here earlier. I can't call for help because of my stupid throat, but he did say class would start soon, so maybe a student could help me when they came to class. I really hope so, because if not, I'm screwed...

...

It had been a few minutes until a bell sounded. Thank God! I hope there's someone in this school who's sane enough to help me. I stare up at the ceiling and wait for people to come in.

I hear the door open and look over to it. "No, Soul. It doesn't work like that. And besides I-" It's a girl with green eyes, and ash blonde hair tied into pig tails, talking to a boy with red eyes and snow white hair. Her sentence is cut short when she notices me. I look at her and the boy pleadingly. The girl looks surprised at first, then confused, then angry. The boy on the other hand looks bored.

"Professor Stein! You can't go around kid napping innocent people!" She yells at the stitched man, or as I now know him Professor Stein.

"Hm?" He questions as he lazily looks over from his spot in the swivel chair. "Let this poor girl go!" She screams while pointing at me, as more people fill the room. "But she's going to be the main subject of our lesson today." He replies casually. "Do I have to go get Lord Death?" She said with her arms crossed tapping her foot. "I suppose not." He sighs as he begins to unstrap me.

I hop off of the desk smiling widely at the girl, as Stein goes on to prepare a new lesson for the class. She smiles back and I bow to her, it's the best 'Thank you' I can give at the moment.

"Hi, I'm Maka!" She greets me while holding out her hand. I reach my hand out to shake hers, about to tell her my name when I remember I can't talk. My smile falters and my hand falls to my side, and she asks: "What's the matter?" I point to my bandaged neck, and she replies with, "Oh, you can't talk?" I nod. "That's so uncool, I'm Soul by the way." The boy with white hair speaks up. I wave to him and smile brightly, me still unable to give them my name. I remember the chalk board behind me and walk over to it, and write:

'I'm Evia, It's nice to meet you!' Soul smiles and says, "It's nice to meet you too Evia." Whoa, I just noticed his teeth! their pointed! that's kinda cool. Maka's about to say something when...

"YAAAAHOOOO! NOT TO FEAR, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BLACK*STAR IS HERE!" A very loud, very annoying, blue haired boy bursts into the room, followed by a tall girl in a long black pony tail.

"Black*Star, it's way too early in the morning for you to be yelling like that." A tall girl with light brown hair says, walking in the room behind the loud boy. Wait, I remember her she's the weapon of that boy. In fact, said boy is standing right next to the tall girl, and on his other side is the shorter blonde haired girl.

"Oh, hello." The boy says when he notices me. I wave to him, and his two weapons greet me as well.

"Who's she!?" The loud boy loudly yelled.

"This is-" The boy went to respond, but realized we had never exchanged names yet. Since he didn't know, Maka spoke up.

"This is Evia. Evia, this is Black*Star," He was the crazy loud kid. She pointed to the tall black haired girl, "this is Tsubaki," Tsubaki smiled and waved, "this is Liz," she pointed to the tall light brown haired girl, "and Patty"the short blonde girl, "their sisters" That makes sense.

"And I'm Death The Kid, sorry I forgot to introduce myself yesterday." Said the boy. Oh, so that's what everybody meant when they said 'Kid'. It must be his nick name, duh! Well I feel kinda stupid... But at least I know now, right?

"Wait you already know each other?" Maka asks Kid. "Yeah, she's the girl I told you about the other day, remember?" He replied. "Oh,yeah.." Said Maka and the others. Apparently when Kid brought me here the news about me had spread pretty quickly...

Okay, so there's the cute black haired meister Kid, and his sister weapons Liz and Patty. Then there's the small ash blonde Maka, and her red eyed weapon Soul. Lastly there's the loud obnoxious Black*Star, and his shy weapon tsubaki...

After being properly acquainted with everyone, the class started, so I had to leave. But we did agree to meet up after school, so it looks like I've already made some friends here.

Now the only question is: What am I gonna do until then?

**AN: Yay, we know her name now, and she's not confused about Kids any more! I made a lot of progress in this chapter. I'm so proud of myself! Please review, and tell me what you think! :D**


	4. Blue Guys and Lunch Times!

**AN: Hooray!** **Fourth chapter, and thank you all for reviewing! And also thank you guys for all the views too! Now, on to the chapter! XD**

**Warning: This is rated T for a reason. There is cussing, so if you don't like it, no worries, you won't hurt my feelings if you don't read it! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: Okay, as I'm sure you all know by now, I don't own Soul Eater! But I DO own my OC! (:**

_**Acid Rain and Radioactive Rainbows Chapter 4: Blue Guys and Lunch Times!**_

I've been walking around the DWMA for what has probably been about an hour or so, and it's gotten increasingly boring. I have a few hours left to kill waiting for class to end so me and the others could meet up. I tried to figure out what all of the rooms that I encountered were for. It was kinda hard to, because since I'm from Japan, things are probably done a lot differently here. your're probably thinking: 'Then how do you speak English so well?' The answer to that, is because my parents taught it to me growing up. So I know how to speak English and Japanese...

I leave what I suspect was a classroom for learning fighting techniques, and start walking down the seemingly never ending hall way. I soon find myself in a large room filled with long rectangular tables, and the faint smell of food reaches my nostrils. Hmm... must be the lunchroom, I assume while walking between a pair of tables. I reach a set of double doors across the room, and I leave. Man, I probably need to change my bandages. Where is the infirmary?...

...

Oh my god! Where the the hell is the stupid infirmary?! I swear it disappeared! I'm so freaking lost right now... Wait is that it up there?! I run up to the sign I see hanging above a door. But when I finally get close enough, it's not the infirmary. '_Of course it isn't!_' I turn around and start walking away. I'm about to turn down another hallway when I hear...

"Hey, who are you!? Do you have permission to be here!?" Oh, crap. I turn around and see- Wait. What's wrong with this guy?! He's blue! He's waling towards me! Oh shit, he looks mad! As he's gets closer, I notice tattoos littering his upper arms, and that he's wearing a white tank top and blue jeans with small chains attached to the belt loops of the jeans on one side.

I glance around to see if there's any one else he could be talking to, but find no one else in sight. I look back towards him, and force a smile. I bring my hand up to give a small wave as he stops in front of me. He looks down at me, "Well?" he questions with his arms crossed over his chest.

I start to get a little scared when I remember I can't talk. Silence fills the hall as I look around nervously. "Answer me!" I jump when he yells. I stare a the floor, not seeming to be able to face him. Even more time passes before he speaks up.

"Hey, wait a minute... Are you that girl Nygus was telling me about?" I quickly look up and nod my head. "Oh, sorry I yelled at you, I like to make sure kids follow the rules, that's just the kind of man I was." Man, looks like I found ANOTHER weird person... "I'm Sid." He states. I point to my wrapped up neck, wordlessly telling him I cannot speak.

"Oh... Uh, well, do you need help?" He asks, trying to make this as least awkward as possible. I nod while scratching the back of my head. "Where do you need to get to?" He questions further. How the hell am I supposed to tell him I need to get to the infirmary!? I wish I could just talk already...

"I was just on my way to tell Nygus something-" I quickly look up in hearing the name of the person I was searching for. "Is that who you're looking for too?" He looks at me. I smile and nod once. "Great!" He says, "Then lets go find her. Follow me." he finishes.

Thank God! I'm really glad this worked out, I didn't want this to get too complicated... He starts walking down the hall from where I had originally come from, and I follow him. Then within the next five minutes, were standing in front of the infirmary door. Jeez, that was so easy, I can't help but feel dumb...

He knocks on the door then opens it and walks in, and I follow suit. I glance around then find Nygus scribbling stuff down on a clip-boarded piece of paper. Sid clears his throat to catch her attention. She looks up her light blue eyes finding the two of us, and she sits the clipboard down on a table near her.

"Hello Sid," He waves to her, "and...?" I feel two sets of eyes on me as I realize neither of them know my name. I look around, and find a notepad sitting on a nearby table with a pen lying next to it. I walk over to the table, pick up the pen, and write my name on the small piece of paper lying on the top of the stack. I hold it up and Sid and Nygus read it.

"Evia." Nygus says my name aloud, and I wave to her. "Is there something you two need?" Nygus asks.

"I need to talk to you about our last mission with the one star students, but I'm not sure about her." He says pointing back at me with his thumb. Nygus looks at me, and I tug at the bandages that are wrapped around my neck.

"Okay, hold on Evia, let me talk to Sid first then I'll change those." She tells me. I nod and sit down on one of the beds scattered about the room, as Sid walks over to Nygus and they start talking.

...

They finish their conversation up, and Sid leaves with a wave to both of us. Then Nygus walks over to a row of cabinets, and opens one of them. She digs trough it for a couple seconds, then pulls out roll of bandages and a bottle filled with some kind of pills. She walks over to me with a glass of water in the hand that's not holding the medicine and bandage wraps. Huh, weird, that water came out of nowhere...

She opens the bottle of pills and motions to me, so I hold my hand out and she shakes two pills into my palm. "Take those." she says while handing me the glass of water. I take the water, and toss the pills into my mouth before washing it down with the water. I sit the glass down on a small table next to the bed I'm on. "Good, now take your shirt off."

...What? She looks at me expectantly, and I look back at her and shake my head. "C'mon, we're both girls it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides I already had to do it the other day when Kid brought you in." Oh, yeah... I didn't think about that. And besides we ARE both girls, and I AM wearing a bra... It's not like it's weird.

I hesitantly remove my shirt, and she starts unwrapping the bandages on my side first. Wow, it's cold in here. I can feel the goosebumps forming on my skin. She must have noticed, because she said: "Don't worry, it shouldn't be too much longer." I nod, and start scanning the room out of boredom. Then suddenly...

***RRRIIIING***

Oh, shit! I jump when I hear the bell ring. Nygus laughs a little at me, and I shoot her glare. "It's lunch time." she explains. Oh, that makes sense I guess... At the mention of something food related, I realize just how empty my stomach really is. My stomach growls, and my hand shoots to my tummy, and I quickly look down at it. Nygus laughs again while she finishes wrapping up my neck, and I feel my cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

"here," She says while writing down something on a small piece of paper, "give this to one of the people managing the lunch line. She hands me the paper and I take it. She explains the way I should go to the lunch room and I listen carefully. I bow to her as a thanks and she responds with:

"No problem, now go eat." I wave to her then leave the room. '_Time for food!_' I think wile making my way to the lunch room.

**A/N: All done! XD But hey, here's a message to all the lovely people that read my story: Should I pair my OC up with some one? And if so, who? Because I have another OC, but I don't know if I should add him to the story as a potential boy friend, or if it should be a character from the show. Please tell me what I should do in your review! C: **


	5. That Escalated Quickly

**A/N: Yay, I just got out of school a few days ago, and thought I'd celebrate with a new chapter! _**

****Warning: This is rated T for a reason. There is cussing, so if you don't like it, no worries, you won't hurt my feelings if you don't read it! ^-^****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, I do however own my OC!**

**_Acid Rain and Radioactive Rainbows Chapter 5: That Escalated Quickly..._  
**

My back hits the wall with a thud, putting my already aching body in even more pain. I fall to the floor then get up and position myself into a fighting stance. The girl charges at me full speed, and I ready myself to dodge the attack. As soon as she a mere foot away I push off the floor, and jump right over top of her. She hits face first into the wall she kicked me into a few seconds ago. Just as I had panned.

"Ow! Grrr, you stupid bitch! you're gonna pay for that!" She screams at me while I smile at my small accomplishment of making her hit the wall.

Every occupant of the lunch room had formed a crowd around me and the dumb girl. Most of them cheering, and some of them wondering why me, a complete stranger, was in their school. Tables have been slid out of place, and lunches are scattered across the ground. This is only my fourth day in this city and I've already been in two fights... This sucks. But she did start it... Kinda.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by a series of name-calling from the girl, something about me not listening to her. She swings a fist at my face as I step to the right dodging it easily. She attempts to punch me again, and I duck while swinging one of my legs out, the other supporting my weight while bent causing my body to be in crouching position. My leg knocks into the back of her knees making them buckle under her bodys pressure, and she falls flat on her ass. Ha! I'm totally winning.

She quickly gets up, the look on her snooty face more enraged than ever. She glares at me, and I look at her with a bored expression. "Susan! Get over here!" She yells while stomping one foot and holding her arm out, her hand pointing to the ground in front of her. A tall girl that I remember seeing her with earlier comes over. "Transform!" she says. Uh oh...

Susan glows yellow and takes the form of a double edged sword. Oh, shit. I'm in trouble now. The girl lets out a battle cry, gripping the sword in her hands. She runs at me full speed. My eyes widen as she swings the sword, the crowd of people surrounding us going crazy. I avoid the weapon as best as I can for a few swings. My body is aching so much right now, and it's probably not a good idea to fight back at full throttle unless I wanna be stuck in the infirmary for another 3 days...

This sucks! I'm gonna loose if I don't fight back, and this bitch is gonna win if I don't fight back! Why do I get myself stuck into these situations?

I successfully dodge a few more of her attempts to cut me in half. Dammit! As she swings at me again I do a couple back flips, creating some space between us. Luckily she decided to catch her breath instead of chase after me. I spread my feet slightly farther apart, planting them firmly onto the ground. I ball my hands up placing them at either side of me, then I close my eyes take, a deep breath, and concentrate. I really didn't wanna have to do this...

**Wait...** You probably would like to know what led up to this wouldn't you?

Let's see.. Where did we leave off last time?... Oh, yeah! Okay, so I had been on my way to the lunch room...

I was walking through the school corridors following the directions to the lunchroom that Nygus had told me. I took 2 rights and a left, or 2 lefts and a right, Or something like that... I don't know. Anyway, I had reached the lunchrooms set of double doors. I pushed open one of the doors, a slight creak sounding from its rusty hinges. A burst of wind pushed past me as I stepped into the large cafeteria. Long rectangular tables and vending machines were littered throughout the large room.

Kids occupied any extra space that the furniture hadn't already filled. I started to get nervous, because there was so many people. There's 2 reasons I don't like people, 1) I'm claustrophobic, and 2) people tend to hate me because I burn them...

What? I forgot to mention that earlier? Oh, well then let me explain. since my soul wavelength is absolutely haywire, and due to some other complications, it causes me to literally burn people. It's nothing too bad, it's just like getting a small case of sun burn, but only were I touch. Yeah, I know it sucks, but you get used to it...

Anyway, I looked around for where the lunch line started. I saw a line of people that led up to a long thin table about four feet away from touching the wall, the students being lined up on one side, while a couple of adults were on the other side handing food over a short glass wall to the kids on the other side of the slim table. I check the back pocket of my jean shorts to make sure the note Nygus wrote me was still safely tucked away. It was.

I took a deep breath, trying to shrug off my nervousness, and snagged a spot at the end of the line. I was starting to get freaked out after a few seconds, because I could feel almost everyone watching me. certain ones were looking at me like I was a chicken walking around with its head cut off. Those must have been meisters, probably sensing my soul wave length...

I tried to ignore them as best as I could. More people got in line, and I started to feel cramped. The walls looked like they were slowly closing in, my breathing quickened. I could hear whispers all around me like:

"Who the hell is she?"

"Is that the girl Kid brought here?"

"Yeah, I saw her in the infirmary the other day."

"Is she from another planet or something? I mean, look at her!"

That last remark was probably directed toward the vibrant green of my hair and eyes, which I personally like. Not that some people would care... I look back and see two girls whispering to each other, occasionally glancing at me. Now, I was starting to get aggravated. I really wished I could talk right then, I would've told those all those ass holes straight up! But I couldn't. So I did what any reasonable, mature person like me would do in that situation. I ignored them, or I at least tried to ignore them.

But when the whispering and gossiping didn't stop, I got mad. So I turned around to the two girls who were really bugging me, and cleared my throat making the 'Eh-hem' noise. Sadly for me, when I did that it made my throat burn like Hell... But I toughed it out to prove my point to those mean girls. They both made a face like they were looking at road kill.

"What?" One of them spat. Since I couldn't say anything, I just glared at her. " Are you deaf, or are you just too stupid to even speak? She said after a moment. And that's when I snapped...

...

So that's how it started, now the question is: How does it end?

Let's find out...

_As she swings at me again I do a couple back flips, creating some space between us. Luckily she decided to catch her breath instead of chase after me. I spread my feet slightly farther apart, planting them firmly onto the ground. I ball my hands up placing them at either side of me, then I close my eyes take, a deep breath, and concentrate. I really didn't wanna have to do this..._

"ENOUGH!" A males voice sounds trough the room. I look around, searching for the voices owner. My eyes land on Sid, walking trough the crowd of dispersing students. I relax, grateful that the fight was over and that I didn't have to go all out. "I won't tolerate you fighting in the cafeteria. That's not the kind of man I was." He says stopping next to me. "Now if you girls wanna keep this up, take it outside." He looks at me, and I casually shake my head while waving my hand as if shooing off a fly.

The girl rolled her eyes saying, "Whatever, I can beat you up another day anyway. C'mon Susan." Her friend turned back into her human form and followed her out the lunchroom. I turn to face Sid and mouth the words 'Thank you' to him.

"No problem, kid. I'll see you later, stay out of trouble." He said walking away, as I smile and wave to him. I don't feel hungry any more. That dumb chick made me loose my apatite. Is there a clock anywhere in here?... There's one! Oooh, It's almost the end of class! I gotta meet up with every one soon! I run out of the lunchroom, time to find the spot they said to meet up at...

**A/N: All done! Looks like we found out a little more about Evia! Sorry it's going so slow so far, but it'll speed up if you go to my profile and vote on my poll for this story. Please do vote, it would really help with my next chapter. Anyway, thanks for bearing with me! And please review! XD**


	6. Ice Cream and Promises!

**A/N: Hello! Hello! I'm terribly sorry to everyone that's been waiting for a new chapter. I got Soul Eater on DVD yesterday, and it reminded/inspired me to give you all a new chapter. So without further a due: Chapter six!**

****Warning: This is rated T for a reason. There is cussing, so if you don't like it, no worries, you won't hurt my feelings if you don't read it! ^-^** **

**Disclaimer: Any body who uses FF, uses it for a reason... They own nothing!**

_**Acid Rain and Radioactive Rainbows Chapter 6: Ice Cream and Promises!**_

I hate EVERYTHING! Arrrrg! I'm lost, yet again! All these dumb twists and turns in this ridiculous school… Man, they've all probably left by now. I'm never gonna make any friends this way.

Tousan , Kaasan, I'm sorry I can't seem to get anything right since you left… What's wrong with me?! Oh, gosh. My emotions are starting to get the better of me. Ugh, go away tears. Just blink them away. I don't want have a crying fit right here in the middle of the hallwa-

Whoa!.. Ow. Jesus! How many damn times do I have to fall on my ass within the time span of three freaking days!?

"Oh! There you are Evia! I was just looking for you. Sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you…" A familiar voice says, sounding from above me. I glance up to see none other than Maka. I furiously wipe away the salty tears forming in my eyes with my forearm, and quickly move to get up. "Hey… Are you alright?" I stand and dust myself off, then I look at Maka, sniff and nod.

Her emerald eyes give me a look of skepticism, I smile to reassure her. Half of the smile is genuine, because I'm happy to see that they actually cared enough to wait for me, AND come looking for me.

"Okay." She says then turns and starts to walk away, but I don't move. She looks back at me, "Well, C'mon!" She giggles. I lightly shake my head and follow Maka through the maze-like corridors. Within a matter of minutes we're standing in front of the outside of the academy, and find the others waiting for us in front a long set of descending cement stairs.

"Sorry for the wait guys, Evia got lost." _Again…_ I thought to myself. I was sorta expecting everyone to be kinda ticked, but they didn't seem too angry. In fact Black*Star said:

"It's all good, I'm sure you needed the extra time to prepare yourself to be in the presence of a God like me anyway!" He smiled cockily with his hands balled into fists on his hips. Everyone just rolled their eyes at him. Since the moment I met Black*Star, I figured that things like this often came from the arrogant boys mouth. So I just rolled my eyes like everyone else, as we started making our way down the steps leading to the winding streets below that were all connected making one large web of cobble stone intertwining through the entire city.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the whole lot of us running around to various shops, Soul and Black*Star daring each other to ridiculous things, as well as challenging one another to various eating contests, most of their shenanigans getting them hurt in some way. The main two being physically or pride-wise, all the while me Maka, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and patty, either laughing at them or yelling angrily trying to stop them. (excluding me on that last part.)

I actually joined in a few the eating contests. I was practically starving from not getting to eat for three days straight, I even won two of them. At some point Black*Star started choking on a rice ball. Although I can't even fathom how one chokes on rice, I hadn't laughed that hard in a while, and I gotta admit It felt really good to laugh again…

And so after a rather eventful- and not to mention hilarious- evening, we all settled down outside a small ice cream shop, each of us with our own respectable flavors. After a long silent debate with myself, I had eventually settled with two scoops of cherry ice cream. Oh, yes. I had made the right decision. Cherry ice cream is now officially my favorite ice cream EVER! It's so perfectly tangy yet sweet, and that perfectly crisp, creamy, icy, coolness…_Sigh~_

"Hey, Evia, So you're a weapon too right?" Soul asked after he slurped up a drop of drool from the corner of his mouth, pulling me from my wonderful cherry bliss. I look over to him with a dreamy smile on my face, still entranced in my fantastic new discovery.

"Hm?" I manage to croak out without my throat stinging, because of the splendid frozen treat numbing the feverish throbbing in my gullet.

"Heh, I said: So you're a weapon too right?" I nodded once, then kept on devouring the devilishly delicious dessert.

"So what kind of weapon are you!?" Black*Star bursts out with a mouthful of chocolate ice cream crammed in his big mouth. I shrug and continued on with my ice cream affair, since my throat wouldn't let me justify any more spoken words. "Oooh, let me guess! Are you a scythe like Soul and Tsubaki!?" He shouted disturbing the peace of the late evening filled streets. I shook my head, biting into the crunchy sugary cone that held the rest of my treasured ice cream.

"Hmm, are you a sword maybe…?" Soul asks examining me like he was looking at a car trying to decide whether the price didn't make it worth buying or not. I shake my head once again.

"Are you some type of gun like me and Sis, or a knife, or maybe a hammer?" Patty, with her finger held up to her cheek asked in a child-like inquisition. I once again shook my head as I shoved the last bit of sweet crunchy cone into my mouth.

"Are you a perfectly symmetrical battle axe!?" Kid questioned excitedly giving me hopeful googley eyes. I silently chuckle at him as my head moves back and forth once again. Oh, man. They're never gonna get it…

"You're a bladed gauntlet." Maka says matter-of-factly… Eh. Wait… How did she know!? I look at her questioningly, my jaw hanging open. Everyone else looks at Maka, then over to me inquisitively, expecting me to answer whether or not she was right. I close my mouth, still staring at her as I slowly nod.

"WHAT!?" Shout Soul and Black*Star in unison gaping at Maka like fish. I'm still staring at her, wanting so badly to ask her how she knew. Thankfully, Tsubaki came to my rescue and asked Maka for me. And Maka responded with:

"Women's intuition." She smiled proudly knowing she was right. Hmm, not bad… I look at Maka with a respecting smile on my face, and she smiles back at me sweetly.

"AW, MAN! I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL YOU CAN FIGHT AGAIN!" Black*Star belts out enthusiastically.

Soul nods in agreement, "Yeah, I'd like to see what you can do too." He smiles showing off his shark-like teeth.

"But, where's your meister?" Liz questions. My eye brows furrow for a moment, before I hold my hand up and wave it, in a stopping sort of motion.

"Wait, you don't have a meister? We need to find you one!" Maka states. As soon as she says that my eyes widen, and I quickly shake my head mouthing the word 'NO!' Everyone looks at me with curiosity lacing their features, but Kid quickly catches on.

"Oh, so you just don't fight with a meister?" I half smile and nod.

"You're an Autonomous Weapon!? No freaking way!" Black*Star looks at me unbelievingly. I close my eyes and cross my arms over my chest with my head held up high. I couldn't help but feel somewhat proud of that fact, though I've always kinda wanted a meister. I never could have one, but that's a story for another time.

"Cool, now I really can't wait to see you in action." Soul says. Oh, man! I'm excited for a good fight! Too bad I have to wait a few more days…

"It's getting pretty late; I think we better get going." Maka said looking at the sun fighting to stay awake, while a purple shade of night crept slowly about the atmosphere, beginning to encase the city.

"yeah, we were planning do some early morning training tomorrow, so we better go to bed early." Tsubaki agrees.

"Oh, c'mon Tsubaki, big guys like me don't need to go to sleep early to train in the mornings! Yahoo!" Black*Star loudly argued, while standing up on his chair with one foot on the table. Tsubaki merely sighs and shakes her head.

"Hmm, I think we're going to turn in too." Kid says. And as if on cue everyone gets up to leave. I, however, stay seated. Ah, shit. Am I gonna have to sleep in an ally tonight? Grr! It'll take me hours to find my way back to the school, too! Oh, well. I probably won't sleep again tonight anyway…

With that thought I got up and quickly jumped from the ground and landed on the roof of the little ice cream shop. I glace back Just in time to see Maka and Soul looking around (the others must have already left), probably trying to figure out where I went, before jumping to the next roof over. Hmm… Were they gonna offer me a place to stay for the night? Aw, I feel kinda bad now for leaving. But I feel like would've been imposing anyway…

…

Yep, I was right. I hadn't slept at all last night, just as I suspected. I had actually just roamed around the streets the whole night, listening to various muffled noises in the distance, and sitting atop the roofs of a few buildings watching the moon and sky…

It is now the first (and only) morning of my fourth day in Death City! From this day forward I promise not start any more unnecessary fights, and I promise to memorize every classroom and corridor of the DWMA (so I don't get lost again), but most of all I promise that I'm gonna make you proud Tousan, and I'm gonna stay strong kaasan!

LETS GO!

**A/N: Okay, I have officially decided that there will be no parings in this story. (Aside from some flirting every now and then) FYI: Tousan means Dad and Kaasan means Mom in Japanese. Oh, and I edited some of the chapters -namely chapter 3- cause it needed some fixing. And don't worry guys things are really gonna start picking up now, these were kinda like intro chapters, but now I'm gonna finalize a main plot and get to the real story... So, I'd like your opinion, please tell me what you think of my story so far. I'd really LOVE a review or two! XD**


End file.
